I got you
by sakura21cherrie
Summary: One Shot.She was a coward.She knew.What will happen to them?He left her, she was hurt...What now?Is there an end to this?Please Read and Review!


**It's just a fluff…out of my irritation and boredom. Please don't kill me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did Maka and Soul would have been married by now and Spirit would have cried like a baby…**

**Maka's POV:**

I saw him walking in the hallways. He was as cool as he was when we were together. I know he is much cooler now that he is a scythe. Everyone noticed him. Soul Evans the Death Scythe.

I sadly sighed. He was my partner, my roommate, my best friend and the man that I love. Love? Do I really believe in it? Yes. But I'm too afraid to take the risk. I'm afraid to get hurt. And sometimes love is not just enough. It was not enough reason for my mom to stay. It was never the reason for my dad to fool around. And it will never be the reason for Soul to stay with me.

I don't want to impose. I don't want his or anybody's sympathy. I've been avoiding everyone now. I don't want to bother them at all. I know Tsubaki's worried about me. Even Kid and Black Star were worried about me. But I don't want to bother them anymore.

I gave another lonely sigh as I saw a girl approached Soul. A great pang of pain just hit my heart. When will it ever stop? I turned my head away from the sight and realized that my vision was blurry. I then realized that I was crying… again.

It hurts to see him.

"I got your back…" he would usually say. It was a promise. A broken promise.

As I reach the library I felt safer. I feel alone.

A sob escaped my throat and I just gave in. I silently cried my heart out.

**Soul's POV:**

I saw her as she turned away from me. I saw the sadness in her eyes. The light behind her eyes were long gone. I know it was my fault. I left her. But what can I do? I was scared.

I was walking towards our apartment a month ago when I heard Maka and Tsubaki talking.

"I hate him, Tsubaki. All he did was to break my heart. I would never fall in love…."

I didn't hear the rest of what she had said because I left. The pain in my heart was too much to bear. It hurts hearing her that she hates me. That she will never love me.

The next day I said my goodbye to her and left her for good, thinking that she will be happier when I'm gone. But I saw the sadness crossed her eyes when she said her goodbyes. But before I can say anything the door has closed. I said some pretty hurtful and nasty things to her that day. It crushed my heart. I cried for her. I had lost her. She'll never be mine.

I walked through the crowding girls in front of me. I don't want any of them. Despite of the fact that Maka's out of my life, I can't help but look at her. I can't help falling for her. I want to protect her. To tell her that I always has her back. But I left.

I silently followed her to the library. I found her in a corner that was secluded from everyone. I can hear her fain t sobs. And every sob is like a pin in my heart. I walked towards her. And as was drawing nearer to her the urge to envelope her into my arms are eating my veins. I wanted to console her. I want to be there for her.

"Maka…" I said in a voice I did not recognize.

She didn't move.

"Maka…" I called her again.

The faint sobs were gone. The silence was killing me.

"Go away Soul."

Awww, that hurts. But I did not listen.

"No."

"Just go away," there was no conviction on her voice.

"I just want to see if you're okay," I softly said.

"I am. Leave me alone."

She straightened on her seat but she did not look at me.

"You are not okay and I can see it," I snapped.

"It's not your problem anymore Soul. We're no longer partners. You left remember?"

Strike two. I stood firm on my feet.

"I know I did. But I care for you. I don't want to see you like this!"

My voice has a hint of irritation on it.

"Really, Soul?" she sarcastically said.

I see the hurt in her eyes and I was taken aback. She was hurting and it was because of him. She was broken and she needed him to fix her up.

She hurriedly scrammed her books and tried to walk out on him again. But he was faster. He was able to cage her into his arms. He was securing her. He sees to it that she can't escape.

"I love you. Did you hear me? I love you and I care for you that much that I had to leave!" I hissed at her ear.

I felt her body stiffened. She incredulously looked at me. A few minutes had passed as she slowly looked at me in the eye. The sadness I see on those pale green eyes just hit me in the guts.

"Why did you say it just now when you've got all the time in the world to tell me that?" the tears in her eyes were falling. "I've longed for you to tell me that but you left me. I'm too scared when I felt it. But I would have tried."

I gritted my teeth.

"I thought you hate me, "I softly said."I heard you tell Tsubaki that you hate me. And that you would never fall in love. I hurt me so much that the first thing I thought was to leave," I said. I was totally ashamed of what did to her. I've hurt her and in return hurting myself twice as much.

"Stupid! It wasn't you that I was talking about. It was my father!" she yelled.

I was stunned.

"I-I'm sorry?" I softly said

She pushed me away, this time I let her go.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? The damaged has been done, Soul," she said in an emotionless voice. But her eyes betrayed all her emotions.

"I love you," I said as if my life depended on those three simple words.

She gave me a sarcastic smile then she shook her head.

"Sometimes "I love you" is not enough. I'm too tired to believe you all. You're all the same. You never stood up for your words."

She wiped her tears away and marched her way out of there leaving me in guilt.

I need to make up to her. I need to prove to her that I mean what I say.

Maka Albarn, I'll prove to you that my love is true.

**Maka's POV:**

I woke up in the smell of pancakes. The first person who entered my mind was Soul.

Soul Evans, he just admitted that he loves me. I believed it but I can't let him hurt me again.

I sighed. But when I was inhaling the smell of pancakes was just so tempting.

Bam! Someone's inside my apartment! I hurriedly stood up from bed and ran towards the kitchen and found the man who had been haunting my dreams since he left.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I yelled at him as if I'm trying to wake myself up.

"I'm cooking for you."

I clenched my fists. And he has the guts to smile at me while I'm I miserable state. My hair is all over the place. My breath stinks and I was on an oversized t-shirt which made me look like a big hanger.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "Just go away! I don't want you here!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the door.

"H-Hey, M-Maka!" he struggled throughout the time I pushed him. "H-Hey, you said that "I love you" was not enough. I'm proving to you that I do love you!" he yelled.

"Go to hell!" I banged the door right in his face.

I felt empty. I was so drained. My heart seemed twice as much as it should've been. I tried to tell myself that this was just a bad dream. I slowly slipped until I felt the floor.

My thoughts were distracted by a loud noise followed by the heavy foot step by my neighbors. Voices were heard all over.

"Oh my!"

"The man just jumped from the top of the building!" a woman outside exclaimed.

Fear ran through my veins. I looked outside and found out that the townspeople were gathered around the front of the apartment.

"S-Soul…" I just lost my voice.

"NO! This is just a dream! Soul would never leave me!" I tried to make myself believe that this was not happening.

And with all of my courage, I ran down the apartment without minding what I'm wearing. I have to get to Soul. I have to tell him that I love him. I have to give him a hug. I have to tell him that I'm willing to risk it all again as long as his with me.

But when I arrived at the ground floor I was too late. The people were able to bring the body to the hospital.

"Soul…" I whispered.

Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes.

"Maka?"

I stiffened. Did I hear it right? I just heard Soul say my name? B-But-?

"I'm here Maka. I'm alright."

Silence.

"Maka? Does this mean you care for me to?" the insecurity in his voice was audible.

A small smile curved on my lips but before I faced him I erased any trace of smile that I have on my lips. I made a face.

"You!" I ran towards him with a clenched fist. I tried to hit him in the face but he was just too fast for me. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Hey! That hurts!" Soul continued to evade my punches as well as my Maka Chop. I was babbling while trying to hurt him. But it seemed that he was so full of it he held my wrist. He twisted it towards my back. I tried to free myself but he was just too strong. Plus I like the warmth of his embrace. It felt safe.

"Will you shut up?" he hissed. "This is not cool at all," he whispered.

He looked straight into my eyes and from then I knew I was home.

"You can never let me leave. I will never leave you again," I can see the sincerity on his eyes.

"But-"

"I said shut up!" he hissed at me.

I bit my lower lip. I can't move. He imprisoned me in his arms.

"I can't promise you that I would not hurt you-"

"See—"

"If you'll not shut up, I'll kiss you!" he threatened.

I bit my lips once again afraid that he might do what he said, though I wouldn't mind at all.

"I can't promise not to hurt you because I'm simply a jerk most of the time and you're dense as well. But that does not mean that I will not try to make it up to you. It does not mean that I don't love you. I have promised myself that I'll always protect you. That I'll always have your back. I won't die as long as you need me."

"No you won't die on me. You would not leave me. Because I love you too. I was a coward but I'm willing to risk it all for you. I'm stronger than I thought I was as long as you're there. Please don't let me go through the hell that I've been."

A sexy smile curved his lips. The next thing I remembered was he was kissing me as if his life depended on me. I returned the kiss with eager passion and a promise not to run away again.

"Maka, always remember that I've always got you."

I smiled. I know that Soul will always be Soul. And he's mine.

I felt him carry me in his arms.

"What—"

"I don't want them drooling at you," he look pass me and I followed.

My jaws dropped when I saw almost all men grazing down on me then I remember what I'm wearing,

"Back off, jerks! This one is mine!" Soul glared on them as they dispersed.

A cocky smile was on his lips as he looked at me.

"Now Miss Albarn, want to have some breakfast with me?" a naughty grin was on his lips as we walked towards the apartment. I knew that life without Soul was hell. I know that Soul has my back, always.

**There it's done! Please review! This was really out of the blue, so please do not kill me!**

**Hope you like it! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!I NEED REVIEWS!!  
**


End file.
